It's Time to Come Home
by emmylouuwho
Summary: 10.08 Daniel convinces Vala to come home. Daniel/Vala.


Her back pressed against the cold metal of the container, she listened to the sounds of gunfire and bolts from those electric guns. She snuck a look around the corner, and saw the exit was clear, seemingly unguarded. She took the chance, running toward the rectangle of sunlight that signaled freedom. Somehow all of this - the secrecy, gun fights, and above all, the running - was eerily familiar to her. She just wanted to get out, get away. Find a safe place where she could sort it all out in her mind. Then move on.

A figure came out of the aisle to her left, and she raised the gun in her hand automatically. He was aiming one of those odd taser-like guns at her. She took in the stubbled chin, wire-rimmed glasses, and concerned frown, brows pulled together to form a small vertical line. It was a look that said she was a puzzle that he was trying to figure out.

"Get out of my way," she said softly, not wanting to alert any of his friends.

The man was silent, still fixing her with that penetrating gaze, as though anticipating her reactions. He was trying to decide how far to push her, how much he could trust her, but she didn't know how she knew that. And she also knew that people didn't trust her, and she didn't trust them. It wasn't just because of the memory loss, it was because she was always judging people by what their angle could possibly be, what they were trying to get from her. That was the way life worked - people used each other. She learned that early on in life. Even if she couldn't remember it now.

"Get out of the way," she repeated. "Or I will shoot you."

The assessing look seemed to come to a decision, and the man held up his hands, lowering his weapon slowly to the ground. Her eyes followed the path of the gun, and then flicked back to his face as he stood, hands still raised. Not moving. Still between her and her means of escape.

"You don't remember who you are," he said, his voice even and deliberate. "But I do. You won't shoot."

How did he know that? _She_ wasn't even sure whether she would or not. How could he trust her, when no one else did? _He always does_, a small voice in the back of her mind said. The part that remembered faces, feelings, sounds, without knowing from where.

The gunfire stopped, and it seemed the man's friends had won. She turned back to the guy blocking her way, aiming her gun more forcefully. She was out of time. Now that the fight was over, they would focus on her again. She had to leave, and he was still in the way.

"If I let you go, I know you're gonna make yourself disappear," he continued in that same quiet tone. "You've been running so long, it's almost second nature to you."

Her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears. He did know her, knew how much she wanted to run, hide, disappear. The hand holding the gun shook the tiniest bit. But she couldn't remember him, hard as she tried. Maybe she didn't want to remember him. Or herself. What if she didn't like the person she was before, the person so well acquainted with violence?

"You don't remember it, but you made a decision to stop running." He sounded so certain. "It's over."

She felt a single tear slide down her cheek. She so wanted all this to be over. She suddenly felt very very tired. Exhausted. All she wanted to do was stop, but she couldn't. And she didn't know why.

"Now it's time to come home."

_Home._ She'd never felt at home anywhere. She'd always traveled from place to place, never staying too long. Doing what she had to - lie, cheat, steal - in order to survive. She'd never had a home. Her eyes squeezed shut, more tears leaking out of the corners, at the thought that now she had a home. Images flooded her mind in a rush.

_The big man with a gold tattoo on his forehead. His face rarely showed emotions. _Teal'c_. A blonde woman, with a ready grin and sparkling blue eyes. She was a soldier and a scientist, yet spent time teaching her about the culture of their planet (pedicures and mochachinos). _Sam_. A military man, who teased and joked, and cared for them all. _Mitchell_. Another military man, older, in a leather jacket. He had a daughter her age, who, according to him, was just as stubborn. _GeneralLandry_._

_Elevator doors opened, and there stood a man, the same man who was standing in front of her now. He smiled at her as the doors slid closed once more. Not exactly a smile, more of a smirk, one side of his mouth turned up wryly. It was a familiar expression, part exasperation, part affection, and the sight of it warmed her heart. _Daniel_. Daniel, who trusted her when no one else did. Who believed in her, gave her a second chance._

Vala's eyes flew open, and she took a deep breath. She remembered. Remembered them all, remembered her home. Mitchell was right, this wasn't her planet, not originally; but it was her home. More than the place, the people. They were her home, her family. Not that she would ever tell them that. A girl had to have some secrets.

The gun in her hand wavered and lowered. She gave Daniel a watery smile.

"Daniel?" she whispered.

He stepped forward, still cautious, and slowly took the gun from her hand. Then he took another step closer and pulled her into a hug. That surprised her. She was always the one to initiate contact, and he usually brushed her off with a blush or an exasperated sigh. Her hesitation lasted no more than a second, then she held tight. Vala heard footsteps behind her, but it didn't worry her. It was just the rest of the team.

After a few seconds, a throat cleared behind her and Mitchell said, "Are we good? Can we get outta here?"

Vala turned. "Ah, I see you found your pants, Cameron." She eyed him a moment then sighed. "Shame," she added with a cheeky smirk.

He let out a huff of indignation. Sam ducked her head to hide a wide grin, and Vala was sure she heard a tiny snort of laughter. Teal'c gave her one of those upside down, almost smiles of his.

"It is good to see you, Vala MalDoran," he said with a slight bow.

She grinned widely at him, hastily wiping the tears from her cheeks. As they headed out of the warehouse and towards the black SUV outside, Mitchell draped an arm around Vala's shoulders.

"It's good to have you back," Sam said to her from his other side.


End file.
